lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Frank Morrone
Frank Morrone was one of the sound re-recording mixers for Lost. Morrone was the Dialogue and Music Mixer, and had mixed all episodes since the Pilot. He was nominated for seven primetime Emmy's and has won two Emmy's - one for Lost and one for The Kennedys. Morrone was also won four other award and has multiple nominations for CAS, Gemini and Golden Reel Awards. Awards & Nominations EMMY Awards 2012 - Person of Interest - Pilot (Nominated) 2011 - The Kennedys (Won) 2010 - Lost (Nominated) 2009 - Lost (Nominated) 2008 - Lost (Won) 2006 - Lost (Nominated) 2005 - Lost (Nominated) CINEMA AUDIO SOCIETY Nominations 2012 - The Kennedys (Nominated) 2009 - Lost (Nominated) 2007 - Lost (Nominated) 2005 - Lost (Nominated) MPSE GOLDEN REEL Awards 2010 - Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (Nominated) 1987 - Captain Power & The Soldiers of the Future (Won) 1987 - Ford the Man & the Machine (Won) GEMINI Awards 2011 - The Kennedys (Nominated) 1989 - Glory Enough for All (Won) 1987 - Ford the Man and the Machine (Nominated) SATELLITE Awards 2000 - Sleepy Hollow (Won) Credits Sound Department: *Last Resort *Strangely in Love *Small Time *Raising Hope *Copper *Happy & Bleeding *The Killing Game *Boss *The Kennedys *Undercovers *The L Word *Lost *Tyrannosaurus Azteca *Full of It *Partition (2007) (sound re-recording mixer) *What About Brian *Frankenstein *Love on the Side *A Hole in One *Slowly Silently *Jersey Guy *Rhythm of the Saints *Queens Supreme *Comedian *Fire Dancer *Request *100 Centre Street *The American Experience *Anatomy of a Breakup *Life and Debt *30 Years to Life *Fling *Lost Souls *Shaft *Wonderland *Up at the Villa *Row Your Boat *The Independent *Ricky 6 *Sleepy Hollow *Story of a Bad Boy *Sex and the City *Mr. Death: The Rise and Fall of Fred A. Leuchter, Jr. *Just One Time *The Cider House Rules *Final Rinse *Fever *Edtv *On the Run *18 Shades of Dust *Remembering Sex *Mi día de suerte *Treyf *Hyper-Conscious *Angel Passing *Dellaventura *Six Ways to Sunday *Hudson River Blues *Under the Bridge *Childhood's End *Inventing the Abbotts *Nick and Jane *Ransom *My Summer Vacation *TekWar *Blixa Bargeld Stole My Cowboy Boots (1996) (sound mixer) *When We Were Kings (1996) (sound mixer) (sound re-recording mixer) *Dear Diary (1996) (sound re-recording mixer) *The Daytrippers *Bye Bye Birdie *Mysterious Island *Derby *Ready or Not *It Runs in the Family *TekWar *Eclipse *The Club *Destiny Ridge *Paris, France *The American Clock *Dieppe *The Jim Henson Hour *Scales of Justice *Kung Fu: The Legend Continues *Dancing in the Sky *Black Robe *My Secret Identity *War of the Worlds *The Amityville Curse *Friday the 13th *Bethune: The Making of a Hero *Toivo: Child of Hope *Small Sacrifices *Diamonds *Blind Fear *Glory Enough for All *Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future *Chasing Rainbows *The Campbells *The Gunfighters *Ford: The Man and the Machine *Profiles of Nature Music Department: *Tears Are Not Enough *A Christmas Story *Porky's *Melanie *Being Different *Tales of the Klondike *The Kidnapping of the President *Prom Night *Hog Wild *Stone Cold Dead *Murder by Decree es:Frank Morrone fr:Frank Morrone pt:Frank Morrone Morrone, Frank Morrone, Frank